Le perpétuel cauchemar d'Ichigo Ishiyama
by Novice64
Summary: Après un accident de voiture qui aurait du la tuer, Zoé Sentier, jeune adolescente de 17 ans franco-japonaise, se retrouve dans le monde de Détective Conan. Elle prend alors le pseudonyme de "Ichigo Ishiyama", et combat contre l'Organisation aux côté de Conan et Haibara pour essayer de trouver un moyen de retourner dans son monde.
1. CHAPITRE 1

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors je sais, je suis déjà en train d'écrire l'adaptation de Détective Conan, mais c'est une idée qui a germé dans ma tête que j'ai toujours eu envie de mettre sur papier (numérique). Alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Comment mourir deux fois dans la même journée, par Zoé Sentier**

 _Je m'appelle Zoé Sentier, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis franco-japonaise. Alors oui, lorsqu'on voit mon prénom et mon nom, ça peut sembler bizarre, mais ma mère est vraiment japonaise. C'est juste que mon père ne voulait pas m'appeler Ichigo comme proposait ma mère, et a décidé de prendre la version européenne d'Ichigo : Zoé. Donc déjà, je tiens à dire que je trouve le prénom Zoé extrêmement moche (_ note de l'auteure : pardon à toute les Zoé du monde, je ne voulais pas vous blessez _). Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est juste que je le trouve moche._

 _Ma mère s'appelle Nana Ishiyama. Elle a 40 ans, et je la trouve troppppp belle ! Malgré son nom un peu étrange (ba ouais, quoi, Nana, en Europe, c'est pas très répandu), j'adore vraiment ma mère. Elle est mère au foyer, et s'occupe de mes deux petits frères : Mathis (11 ans) et Shuichi (7 ans). Grâce à mon aide et à celle de ma mère, c'est le seul enfant qui porte un nom japonais dans la famille Sentier (et le dernier). J'aime vraiment beaucoup Shuichi. Il est trop mignon ! J'aime bien Mathis aussi, mais il me tape un peu sur les nerfs de temps en temps._

 _Mon père s'appelle Yoan Sentier. Il a 45 ans, et est avocat. Du coup, à cause de son travail, on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Oui, parce que j'habite encore chez mes parents, hein. Ma mère refuse de me laisser partir !_

 _J'ai grandi au Japon, à Tokyo, et je me considère plus japonaise que française, malgré mon apparence européenne. Je parle japonais comme le français, ainsi que de l'anglais, et un peu d'espagnol. Je suis très forte en langue, va savoir pourquoi.  
Ici, je peux lire n'importe quel manga, et voir n'importe quel anime. Et ça : c'est trop cool ! Bon nombre de personne ne peuvent par lire autant de chose que moi, en France, et c'est génial ! En plus, à chaque fois qu'un jeux vidéo sort, je suis en première loge pour y jouer ! J'adore vraiment vivre au Japon !_

 _J'ai plein de manga que j'adore, mais parmi eux, il y en UN qui se détache du lot… J'ai cité… Meitantei_ _1_ _Conan (ou Détective Conan pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal) ! Ce manga, je l'a-dore. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Gosho Aoyama pour tous les personnages qu'il a créés. J'ai découvert Conan alors que j'avais 12 ans. Toutes mes amies en parlaient. Shinichi par ci ! Conan par-là ! Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de commencer, et là, j'ai compris pourquoi est-ce qu'elles en parlaient autant. Ce manga, il est tellement…. C'est indescriptible. Si vous ne connaissez (_ note de l'auteure : mais je pense que vous connaissez vu que vous lisez une fan fiction à propos de ce manga _) pas, allez lire tout de suite. Maintenant. Il est trop bien ! Bref, donc je disais que si un jour on m'enlevait Conan, je pense que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Et puis l'anime… Je le suis depuis tellement longtemps ! Tellement de nouveaux films, de nouveaux épisodes sont sortis depuis que l'ai regardé pour la première fois en 2011 ! Ça date d'il y a tellement longtemps ! Voir les dessinateurs progressés ainsi, se dire qu'au début c'était si mal dessiné !_

 _Bref, je m'emporte. Tout ça pour dire que Meitantei Conan, c'est la vie !_

Alors qu'elle allait écrire une nouvelle information sur elle dans son journal intime, une voix l'empêcha de continuer :

-Zõi* ! Tu viens ? Je t'attends, moi !

-Hai hai* ! J'arrive !

Elle rabattit la couverture du cahier où elle écrivait, et dévala les escaliers de sa maison, attrapant son cartable au passage. Elle se débarassa rapidement de ses chaussons, mit ses chaussures, et sortit au pas de course.

-Désolée, Aiko, j'écrivais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Il nous reste encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Ensemble les deux adolescentes marchèrent sur le chemin du Lycée, discutant de tout et de rien.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu écrivais ? Fit soudainement Aiko.

-Je parlais de Meitantei Conan dans mon journal intime, tu sais, le tout nouveau que j'ai eu !

Zoé fouilla dans son cartable, et en sortit triomphalement son nouveau journal intime. Il était sobrement coloré d'un noir uni, et c'était tout. Elle le brandit dans les airs.

-Hooo… Un journal intime ? Ça m'intéresse.

Et une main lui prit le petit cahier noir des mains. Les deux filles en uniformes firent volte-face.

-Keisuke ! Rends-moi ça !

-Ah non, hein ! Maintenant que je l'ai, je le lâche plus.

Zoé tenta en vain d'attraper le carnet, mais elle était bien trop petite, et Keisuke trop grand.

-Alors ! Fit l'adolescent Japonais en ouvrant le journal intime à la première page, je m'appelle Zõi Sentier, j'ai 17 et je suis franco-japonaise. Alors oui, lorsqu'on voit mon prénom et mon…

La jeune fille sauta et essaya d'attraper son carnet, mais sans succès.

-… Ma mère s'appelle Nana Ishiyama. Elle a 40 ans, et je la trouve troppppp belle ! Malgré son nom un peu…

 _-Tais-toi_! S'énerva la lycéene en tachant d'attraper son beau et précieux nouveau journal intime.

Sans se préoccuper de la jeune fille, il continua à lire. Aiko, elle, regardait la scène, sans bouger, la bouche entre ouverte.

-… Oui, parce que j'habite encore chez mes parents, hein. Ma mère refuse de me laisser partir !...

-Daisuke ! Donne-le-lui ! S'exclama Aiko.

Mais c'était comme si elles étaient invisibles, et continua à lire à voix hautes.

-Rends le moi ! Hurla soudainement Zoé, n'y tenant plus.

Elle le bouscula, et il tomba. Le cahier noir lui échappa des mains et tomba en plein milieu de la route.

Rouge de honte, elle se releva sous les yeux ébahis de Keisuke et de Aiko, et lui donna une baffe. Il posa les yeux sur elles, bouche bée.

-Zõi-chan, je… commença-t-il.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Cria l'adolescente, sinon, la prochaine fois, ce sera pire qu'une gifle !

Et Zoé mit un pied sur la route. Elle marcha, et alla prendre son carnet. Soudain, elle entendit le klaxon d'une voiture. Elle tourna la tête, tétanisée, mais trop tard.

 _Une_ _Porsche 356A… comme celle de Gin…_

Ce furent ses dernières pensées. Comme quoi, Meitantei Conan serait avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et elle ferma les yeux en souriant sur cette dernière pensée, son journal toujours dans la main, avant de se faire percuter de plein fouet par la voiture noire, sous les yeux terrifiés de ses deux amis.

/

Ce fut l'air chaud et renfermé qu'elle respirait qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Enfin, à moitié, car elle se prit quelque chose de dur avant de pouvoir se déplier totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que… grogna-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un coffre de voiture, et qu'elle roulait plutôt rapidement. La seule chose dont Zoé se rappelait, c'était une Porsche 356A qui lui fonçait dessus, ainsi que son journal intime qu'il lui avait couté la vie. Du moins, pas exactement, car elle vit qu'elle pouvait bouger, réfléchir, parler, écrire et faire des gestes avec son corps comme lui permettait l'être humain actuel : donc, qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Elle poussa de toute ses forces sur la porte de coffre : il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Voyant que c'était impossible qu'elle arrive à l'ouvrir, Zoé cessa et colla plutôt son oreille contre la paroi qui la séparait des passagers. Peut-être qu'elle entendrait des gens parler ? A son grand étonnement, il y avait bel et bien des gens, mais ce qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang.

-T'es sûr que le vieux nous a pas rouler, Aniki* ?

-Trop peur de perdre son entreprise, c'est impossible.

-Gin… Vodka… murmura-t-elle.

C'était… « impossible » comme il disait. Gin et Vodka n'existait pas ! Ils ne pouvaient pas exister ! Ce n'était que de simple personnages de mangas !

Soudain, un téléphone sonna.

-Je prends, fit la vois de Vodka, tandis que l'adolescente l'écoutait, tétanisée par la peur d'une part, et par l'ébahissement.

Peut-être que…. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Un rêve avant d'enfin atteindre le bout du tunnel ? Dans tous les cas, elle décida d'attendre, et de voir comment les choses se déroulaient.

Il y eut un moment où elle n'entendit plus rien, puis une voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Le Boss veut que tu fasses équipe avec Vermouth, Gin, une affaire de meurtre, j'crois.

-Vermouth…

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

-On est arrivé, annonça la voix de Gin.

En effet, il y avait eu comme une secousse, et la voiture s'était arrêté.

-Va chercher l'argent dans le coffre, ordonna celui aux long cheveux.

Là, Zoé sentis son sang se figer. Dans le coffre ? Mais, s'il la trouvait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ?!

 _Calme-toi, Zoé, ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout_ , se rassura-t-elle, _il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal ! RIEN ! Surtout que tu es déjà morte…_

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle essaye de contrôler les tremblements qui ébranlait son corps, mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain, le coffre s'ouvrit, et l'adolescente poussa un cri de terreur en fermant les yeux.

-Euh… Aniki, on a un problème.

Elle respira bruyamment, serrant ses points. En position fœtale, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Elle était terrifiée. Elle qui aimait bien Vodka avant ! Il était bien plus effrayant en rêve !

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle entre ouvrit les yeux, et vit pour la première fois de sa vie Gin bouche bée. La lune derrière lui luisait faiblement, et rendait l'homme encore plus terrifiant.

-Comment cette fille a-t-elle put… commença le deuxième homme.

-Je ne sais pas, mais d'après son expression, elle a tout entendu, répondit froidement le tueur à gage.

-OK, je me charge d'elle.

Zoé se recroquevilla sur elle-même et referma les yeux. Elle allait mourir une deuxième foi ? Pitié, que quelqu'un la sorte de ce cauchemar !

-Kuso* ! J'avais oublié qu'on avait dû laisser les armes au quartier ! C'est fou ce que ce vieux pouvait être obsédé ! Arme = pas d'échange, qu'il disait, à cause de lui, on ne peut même pas la buter !

Attend… Pas d'armes à feu ?! Mais c'était une aubaine ! Connaissant Gin, il proposerait surement.

-Heureusement que j'ai amené l'APTX 4869, on va pouvoir la tuer avec.

La jeune fille sentit le sourire sadique de l'homme au long cheveux, mais ne sans préoccupa pas. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était de se rappeler de son groupe sanguin, ainsi que de celui de Conan.

 _Rahhh ! Je ne me souviens plus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et vit la pilule blanche et rouge se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle ferma sa bouche, et fit non de la tête. Pas question d'ingurgiter ce machin !

-Tu va avalez ! S'emporta Gin.

Et il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ça lui fit si mal qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement de douleur. L'homme lui enfonça alors la pilule dans la gorge, pour être sûr qu'elle ne la recrache pas. L'adolescente toussa, mais avala tout de même l'APTX 4869. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle blêmit. Ils refermèrent le coffre, et elle senti la voiture bougée. Evidemment, ils n'allaient quand même pas lui laisser voir le QG, même si elle allait mourir ! La voiture s'arrêta, et la lumière de la lune s'engouffra de nouveau.

Les deux hommes la sortirent du coffre et la jetèrent sans ménagement dans un fossé non loin. Zoé ne réagit pas, sentant déjà les effets du poison. Pourvu… Oui, pourvu qu'elle ne meurt pas ! Elle le savait, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout le monde se réveille après un coup de poing aussi brutal ! Et alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières force l'abandonnée, et qu'elle entendait la Porsch 356A de Gin partir, elle réussit à rejoindre la route, se disant qu'elle allait connaitre la même douleur que Shinichi et Shiho avait subi.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Meitantei* : « détective » en japonais

Zõi* : prononciation japonaise de « Zoé »

Hai* : « oui » en japonais

Aniki* : qu'on peut traduire par « grand frère », même si Gin et Vodka ne sont pas vraiment frère (enfin, je crois), ou bien patron, je ne sais pas trop...

Kuso* : pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais ça veut dite « merde » en japonais (qu'on prononce "K'so !")

* * *

 _ **Déjà, je tiens à dire que je ne m'appelle PAS Zoé Sentier, que je trouve ce prénom TRES moche, que je dis VRAIMENT pardon à toute les personnes qui s'appellent Zoé, que je n'ai JAMAIS lu le manga de Détective Conan (vous pouvez me lancez des pierres et me huez), et que tous les dialogue, les textes ou messages de la fic sont en japonais. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, ça fait toujours du bien de voir que des gens vous lisent ^^**_


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! « Ichigo » fait enfin son aparation, on dirait ! Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle va se rendre compte que… Allez, no SPOILER, et... Enjoy !**_

 _ **(et, au passage, les perso de DC appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama et pas à moi, et patati, et patata, bref : c'est parti !)**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Etait-ce vraiment un rêve, ou bien un cauchemar camouflé ?**

Il y eu une secousse et la coccinelle jaune s'ébranla. Haibara maintint fermement le corps de la petite fille aux vêtements ample sur le siège, la regardant d'un œil protecteur. L'inconnue avait des cheveux bouclé brun coupé au carré, et un uniforme d'école bien trop grand pour elle. Elle avait la peau mate, et des taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Cette fillette… Ai n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était une victime de l'APTX 4869. On retrouve, de toute façon, rarement des enfants avec des vêtements pareils sur le bord de la route ! Ils avaient eu une chance inouïe de la retrouver avant quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais… Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une japonaise… Pas de peau blanche, ni de cheveux noirs et raides… Un mystère entier entourait la petite fille.

-Alors, Haibara ?

La scientifique tourna la tête vers Conan, qui s'était retourné pour lui parler.

-APTX 4869.

-Tu en sures ?

-Je n'en suis pas sure, rectifia-t-elle, j'en suis certaine.

Le détective poussa un soupir, et se remit face à la route.

-Eh Kudo, regarde, tu as vu le carnet qu'elle a dans la main ?

Sans la regarder, il répondit :

-Oui. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, même inconsciente. Ça doit être important pour elle.

-Probablement.

La voiture continua à rouler, sans que qui que ce soit ne parle.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais devoir accueillir quelqu'un d'autre à la maison ! S'exclama la professeur Agasa qui conduisait la voiture, brisant le silence qui s'installait, comme ça, Ai-kun aura un peu plus de compagnie ! De plus, je n'aurais plus besoin de…

-Calmez-vous, professeur, l'interrompit Haibara, rien n'est fait. Peut-être qu'elle a de la famille chez qui elle préférait allée, ou bien des amis, on ne sait pas !

-Je sais, je sais… Mais tu n'es pas excitée ?

-Non.

-Pas toi, Shinichi ?

-Ecoutez, Professeur, commença Conan, j'aurais préféré que personne d'autre que moi et Haibara n'est à souffrir de l'APTX 4869, alors, je suis plus inquiet qu'excité pour elle.

-Bon… D'accord…

Et la coccinelle continua de rouler.

/

Zoé sentit qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux. Un sourire lui vint au lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son lit ! Posé sa tête sur son oreiller douillé, rabattre la couette tiède sur son corps chaud… Elle se retourna dans son lit, sentant les couvertures contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien ici ! Mais bon, il fallait se lever. Elle s'étira, et tendit ses pieds au maximum. Tiens… D'habitude, elle arrivait à toucher le bas de son lit sans problème ! Pourquoi est-ce que… Elle descendit plus profondément dans son lit, ses jambes toujours tendues. Mais où était la fin de ce lit, non de dieu !  
Il y avait décidément un problème, alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sortit la tête à l'extérieur, regardant avec étonnement le nouvel environnement qui s'ouvrait à elle. D'un, ce n'était pas SA chambre, et de deux, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLE ETAIT LA ?!

L'adolescente se redressa dans ses couettes. Ça devenait carrément flippant là… Elle descendit du lit. Enfin, voulut, car elle ne réussit même pas à toucher le sol. Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour permettre à son orteil de toucher la moquette. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Pourquoi n'était-t-elle pas chez elle, installée devant la télé, un bol de chips dans les mains, Keisuke et Aiko à ses côtés ? Pourquoi est-ce que le monde était devenu si grand d'un coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Stop ! Elle laissa ses pensées de côté, et regarda tout autour d'elle, en quittant le matelas moelleux.

C'était une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse, avec une baie vitrée, et de nombreux meuble. Il y avait une commode, une étagère, un lit (évidemment), et une coiffeuse. Il y avait aussi une table de nuit, où reposait tranquillement un petit carnet noir.

Zoé s'approcha, et le prit. Est-ce que c'était… le nouveau journal qu'elle avait reçu hier ? Elle l'ouvrit à la première page, et vit son écriture. Oui, c'était bien le sien. De nombreuse questions lui revinrent en tête, mais elle les chassa d'un revers de main. Ah non, hein ! Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle regarda par la grande fenêtre, et s'aperçut qu'elle donnait sur un parc verdoyant. Elle y voyait de nombreuses personnes se baladant, des adolescents, des enfants, des adultes, des vieilles personnes… Bref, a priori, rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle tendit la main vers la porte de la chambre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était haute ! Elle réussit néanmoins à attraper la poignée, et à sortir. Elle parcourut un couloir blanc, et atteint les escaliers de la maison. Elle mit un pied sur la première marcher, mais s'abstint de descendre plus bas lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'était les voix de…

-Ai-kun ! Conan-kun ! Les enfants sont arrivées !

-Ai, et… Conan ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et tomba assise sur la marche. Elle porta une main à sa tête, essayant de calmer le flot de souvenir qui s'était mis à couler furieusement dans son cerveau. Elle se souvenait de tout ! De l'accident de voiture, de la Porsch, de Gin, de Vodka, de l'APTX 4869… De tout !

Alors en fait, elle avait… rétrécie ? Elle n'était pas morte (une deuxième fois) ? Cela expliquait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voyait les choses en beaucoup plus grand, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu du mal à attraper la poignée…

Et puis, surtout, c'était l'existence de Gin, de Vodka, de Ai, de Conan, bref, de tout le monde, qui l'avait le plus marqué. C'était vraiment… Impossible ? Trop méga cool ? Un peu des deux, surement, car d'un côté, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, et d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Mais, était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Ou bien un cauchemar camouflé ?

-Tiens, c'est qui elle ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur en sursautant. Elle baissa les yeux en bas des escaliers, et vit les Détectives Boys qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle sentit leurs yeux se poser sur elle.

-Elle ? Fit innocemment Ai en merveilleuse actrice hollywoodienne en montant rapidement les escaliers, c'est ma cousine !

Conan regarda la scientifique rajeunie d'un air qui voulait dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! ».

-Ta cousine ? Firent Ayumi, Genta, et Mistuhiko.

-Oui, ma cousine ! Elle s'appelle…

-Ichigo ! La coupa Zoé (c'était de sa faute si les Détective Boys l'avaient vu, alors à elle de réparer ses erreurs !) Mes parents sont partis habiter loin, et ils m'ont envoyé ici, habiter cher le tonton Agasa. Mais ils me manquent… Heureusement que je peux compter sur Ai ! Elle est toujours là pour moi ! Et il y a aussi Conan, qui vient souvent me voir !

Et elle ajouta maladroitement :

-Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours, et j'étais un peu malade...

Haibara ne cacha pas son étonnement, suivi par Agasa et Conan. Comment est-ce que cette parfaite inconnue pouvait connaitre leur prénom ? Ils ne lui avaient pourtant jamais parler !

-Ho ! Si j'avais su, nous serions venus pour t'aider à te rétablir ! Fit la gentille Ayumi, gobant toute l'histoire, mais apparemment -elle jeta des regards noirs à Conan, Ai, et le professeur Agasa (eh oui, même lui !) -, certaines personnes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous prévenir…

-Comme Ichigo-kun l'a dit, fit le prof en parfait acteur, elle était un peu malade, et nous n'aurions pas aimé que vous tombiez vous aussi malade…

-Mais, tu n'es pas encore guérie, Ichigo-chan ! D'ailleurs, j'ai amené les médicaments ! C'est Ran-neechan qui me les a donnés ! L'interrompit le détective.

Il grimpa à son tour les escaliers, et lui tendit un sac plastique. Zoé le prit avec précaution, et regarda dedans. Ce n'étais _pas du tout_ des médicaments ! C'était une boite à bento, surement remplie de bento*, ainsi que deux (peut-être) délicieux onigiris*. Elle salivait d'envie rien qu'en les regardant. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre, et dit simplement.

-Bon, je… je vais remonter me coucher, j'espère qu'on se reverra !

Et Ichigo emprunta le couloir, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle avait quittée précédemment.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Bento* : c'est un ensemble de petit casse-croute rapide à manger, qui est un plat extrêmement populaire au japon (merci Google)

Onigiri* : c'est une boulette de riz, souvent de forme triangulaire, enveloppé d'une feuille d'algue fine (je n'ai jamais gouté, mais un jour… oui, un jour ! Je saurais quel gout ça a… Et alors, alors, je serais la Déesse des onigiris ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'en fais trop ? Nannnnnnn)

* * *

 _ **Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plus ? J'espère en tout cas. J'ai bossé pendant une heure pour ce texte (ouais, pour la flemmarde que je suis, c'est quand même beaucoup) ! Je suis plutôt satisfaite (c'est déjà mieux que la… « chose » que j'ai pondu au début). Bon, allez, à la prochaine, ciao ^^**_

 _ **PS : Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que le premier, mais bon, hein ! C'est pas de ma faute (enfin si, un peu quand même...) !**_


	3. CHAPITRE 3

_**Yo ! Bon, bah… Chapitre 3 ! Au programme : le professeur Agasa qui apprend tout sur l'histoire ultra loufoque de Zoé (oui, parce que Ichigo, on peut encore l'attendre) ! Et puis… Ano Kata prévoit quelque chose dans l'ombre… Mais quoi ?**_

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Mère Zoé ! Raconte-nous une histoire bizarre !**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, tandis que Zoé mangeait par petite boucher les délicieux (eh oui, c'est confirmé) onigiris que Conan lui avait donné.

-Entrer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le professeur Agasa entra.

-Ho ! Je te dérange ? Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller… Dit-il en la voyant en train de manger ses boulettes de riz.

-Non, non ! S'écria-t-elle, j'ai… j'ai toujours rêvé de parler avec vous !

Le professeur la dévisagea bizarrement.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui ! Acquiesça-t-elle vivement

Agasa s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu parler avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un siège à côté du lit où elle était assise.

-C'est un peu… compliqué… commença-t-elle, en fait, d'après ce que j'ai déduis, ça m'étonnerais que vous me croyiez…

-Ho, tu sais, je créer des inventions loufoques tous les jours, alors…

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de la petite fille.

-Ho, mon histoire est encore plus loufoque !

-Voyons ça.

-Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Ichigo, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure… mon vrai nom et Zoé Sentier…

-Zõi… Sentier ?

Elle avait dit son nom avec un parfait accent français qui contrastait beaucoup avec le reste de la phrase, si bien que le professeur avait déjà compris qu'elle n'était pas (du moins, totalement) japonaise.

-Oui, et je viens d'un… autre monde…

-Autre… monde ?

-Oui, et dans ce monde, Conan, Ai, les Détectives Boys, l'Organisation, vous, tous ceux présent ici, sont des personnages de manga.

La fillette attendit la réaction du professeur Agasa, patiente. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'un côté, mais de l'autre, elle riait à l'intérieur d'elle-même des têtes que tirait le vieil homme, qui allait de surprise en surprise.

-Des personnages de… mangas ?

-Euh… Oui, mais, vous pouvez arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

-Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, oui, bien sûr !

-Donc, reprit-elle, sur la route pour aller au lycée, je me suis fait percuter par… par… ça va vous semblez étrange, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence dans ce qui m'est arrivé… je me suis fait percutée par une… Porsch 356A…

L'homme faillit dire « Porsch… 356A ? », mais s'abstint, jugeant préférable de ne rien dire, car voulant savoir la suite.

-Alors… j'ai cru mourir, mais je… je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais je me suis retrouvé dans le coffre de la voiture de Gin !

Alors là, le prof sentit qu'en matière de loufoquerie, la fillette l'avait carrément doublé. Pire : lui, c'était un petit rigolo face à elle ! Il avait deux hypothèse un peu près plausible (et encore…) : soit elle était complètement folle, soit c'était vrai, mais il doutait fortement de la deuxième proposition. Tout laissant son cerveau de génie (on peut se le dire) marcher, il continua de l'écouter.

-Je… Mais… Ils, enfin, je veux dire, Vodka m'a trouvé, et Gin et lui m'ont fait avalé… l'APTX 4869…

Bon, en fait, elle était carrément mal à l'aise… Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi compliqué de parler au professeur Agasa ! Bon, en même temps, elle racontait des trucs complétement fou… Même si elle avait été devant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, elle aurait eu du mal à le dire… D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment vivante ? Elle s'était tout de même fait percuter par une voiture ! Peut-être que… Lorqu'on mourrait, on était transporté dans le monde de son manga préféré ? Cette pensée la fit mourir de rire à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Pff… N'importe quoi !

Sans se douter des pensées qui turlupinaient ( _note : je crois que c'est la première fois que je dis ce mot ! Enfin… Que j'écris ce mot !)_ la petite fille, le professeur acquiesça.

-Oui, Ai-kun l'avait deviné.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Zoé avec un sourire tout en continuant son récit, abandonnant ses raisonnements stupides dans un coin de son cerveau, ensuite, c'est plutôt flou, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose… Je me souviens qu'ils mont jeter dans un caniveau, puis…

Elle parut chercher dans ses souvenirs.

-Puis… J'ai… Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai réussi à ramper jusqu'au bord de la route, et… c'est… tout, je crois... Ensuite, j'imagine que vous m'avez trouvé, et que vous m'avez ramené ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Agasa fit oui de la tête. Il y eut un long silence. La petite fille attendait patiemment la réponse du vieil homme. La prendrait-il pour une folle ? Peut-être, car son histoire était probablement à dormir debout. Non, pas probablement, oubliez ce mot. Cette histoire _était_ à dormir debout ! Du moins, c'était difficile de faire plus étrange et bizarre.

-Je…

Le professeur s'était enfin décidé à parler.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te croire, tu vois…

La fillette ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'homme aux cheveux gris l'en empêcha d'un signe de main.

-Mais… Je ne vois pas comment est-ce que tu aurais pu connaitre nos noms sans même que nous nous soyons présenté avant… Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi pens…

-Vous voulez des preuves ? Le coupa-t-elle, je sais que Ai Haibara et Conan Edogawa sont en fait Shiho Miyano, alias Sherry, et Shinichi Kudo, jeune détective lycéen brillant de 16/17 ans. Et puis, je sais aussi que vous avez un gros grain de beauté sur la fesse droite !

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, le prof rougit. Ok… Cette fille était vraiment spéciale… Et si ce qu'elle disait était… vrai ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'avait pas voulu croire à l'APTX 4869 au début, et pourtant, son cher Shinichi, qu'il avait vu grandir et évolué, avait bel et bien rétréci ! Alors peut-être que cette histoire de mondes différent était… réel ? Et puis… Pour son grain de beauté, il n'y avait que Shinichi qui savait…

-Je… Bon… Reste là, d'accord, Zõi ? Je serais bientôt de retour.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Professeur Agasa !

Celui-ci se retourna vers la petite fille.

-Appelez-moi Ichigo Ishiyama !

Le vieil homme acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, des questions plein la tête. Oui, cette fille était décidemment très spéciale…

/

-Alors elle est apparue ?

-Oui, mais pas là où vous aviez prévu.

-Où est-elle apparue ?

-Dans le coffre de la Porsch de Gin.

-Kosa (à lire « K'so ! ») !

Ano Kata jura, Vermouth le regardant. Vermouth. Alias Chris Vineyard et Sharon Vineyard. La seule à avoir jamais vu le Boss de l'Organisation : Ano Kata.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien d'idiot, j'espère… reprit le Boss

-Il l'a… tué…

-TUE ?! TU VEUX DIRE QU'ELLE EST MORTE ?! Hurla l'homme en noir, furieux.

-Ou… Oui, Boss.

Ano Kata respira un bon coup, puis expira.

-Avec quoi l'a-t-il tué ? Reprit-il, calme.

-Avec le poison de Sherry, l'APTX 4869.

L'homme ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Vermouth ne disait rien non plus. Trop imprudent.

-Je veux que tu déploies dix à quinze hommes, annonça-t-il finalement, plus si besoin. Je veux son cadavre, pour me prouver qu'elle est réellement morte. Je te donne un mois. Si dans un mois, tu ne m'as pas apporté son cadavre, alors c'est qu'elle est vivante.

-Bien, mais… à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Voici une photo.

Le Boss lui tendit une photographie, qui représentait une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bouclés, à la peau matte, et aux yeux marrons. Et cette fille, c'était Zoé.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Bon, ben… Pas de petit lexique, à part juste que c'est normal que Vermouth port un nom d'alcool, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils foutent sur une fan fic de Détective Conan et qu'y n'y connaisse rien dans cet anime et manga absolument génial (moi, faire de la pub ? Nannnn !)

 _Voili voulou ! Un peu plus gros que le précédent, mais moins que le premier. Exactement mots. Je suis à la fois satisfaite, et un peu… un peu… Voilà quoi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ne va pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Ano Kata est-il le responsable de la pseudo mort de Zo… Euh… Ichigo ? Que va faire Vermouth ? ATTENTION SPOILER : elle qui sait pertinemment que l'APTX ne tue pas toutes les personnes qui l'ingurgitent ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de la fan fic « Le perpétuel cauchemar d'Ichigo-chan » !_


	4. CHAPITRE 4

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée, mais vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! J'ai plusieurs raison à cela. Alors tout d'abord, j'ai été malade pendant quatre jours. J'avais de la fièvre, alors je ne pouvais pas écrire (même si j'avais déjà commencée le chapitre avant). Ensuite, les cours. Car j'avais été malade, je devais tout rattraper, et car c'était juste avant les vacances, j'avais plein de tests, alors j'ai du réviser. Et enfin, les vacances. Aujourd'hui, je me suis levées à deux heures du matin, alors ça a été plutôt rude. J'ai pris l'avion, et j'étais crevés. Mais maintenant, l'aventage, c'est que je bronze au soleil à Dubai (youhou !).**_

 _ **Bref, après ce court instant où je vous ai raconté ma vie, voici l'histoire !**_

…

 _ **Je rigole ! En fait, déjà, on va enfin quitté le nom Zoé (rahhh ! Que je hais ce prénom), et laisser place à Ichigo ! Aujourd'hui, au programme, une Ichigo excitée, un Akai plaisantin, et un Kaito qui se fait hurler dessus par une Aoko !**_

 _ **Allez, enjoy !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Bienvenue Ichigo, bye bye Zoé !**

 _Cher journal, ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis ici. Au côté de Conan, Ai, le professeur… Contrairement à ce que j'ai marqué hier, en fait j'habiterais cher les Kudo. Avec Akai. Très sympa d'ailleurs ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus froid. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas m'accueillir ! tout comme Shinichi, Haibara ou encore Agasa, il a été très étonné de mon histoire. Je me demande s'il me croit… Mais bon… Chez les Kudo, je dors dans l'ancienne chambre de Conan. C'est très… perturbant. Déjà, en plus de dormir dans une chambre qui n'est pas censé exister, je dors dans une chambre de garçon a moitié poussiéreuse. Heureusement que Akai m'a aidé à la nettoyer ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil tant elle était salle ! Par contre, je n'ai rien changé à la décoration : ça fait partie de l'un de mes personnages préférés, et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais changé !_

 _Alors voilà, je voulais déjà te parler de ça, cher journal, mais il y a aussi autre chose : ce soir on va… voir le KID ! Je suis terriblement excitée ! J'ai trop trop hâte de la voir en vrai ! Sera-t-il comme je m'y attend ? Fera-t-il un tour de magie incroyable ? Rien qu'à y penser j'en ai des frissons ! En plus, je vais pouvoir voir Conan en pleine action ! Peut-être que je vais rencontrer Kaito ? Je me demande si Aoko et Akako seront là…. Et Nakamouri-keibu ! J'ai très envie de le rencontrer ! Akai vient aussi ! Il dira qu'il est mon parrain. Je suis donc sa… filleul…_

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'adapte plutôt bien à ce nouveau mode de vie ! Bon, d'accord, maman, Mathis, Shuichi, Aiko, et même cet idiot de Daisuke, me manquent énormément… Ils me manquent tous, sauf papa, il n'est jamais là de toute façon ! Ça ne change pas grand-chose !_

 _Ah oui, aussi, j'ai rencontré Ran ! Ce sont les Détectives Boys qui l'ont prévenue ! Quand Ran leur a dit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, Conan a inventé qu'il avait acheté les médicaments avec son argent de poche pour ne pas avoir à la déranger ! Cette excuse est plutôt bien passée, mais Ran est quand même en colère contre lui ! Pauvre Shinichi… Je me sens un peu coupable… C'est de ma faute, tout ça ! Si je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre, les Détectives Boys ne m'aurait pas vue, et on n'aurait pas eu besoin d'inventer que j'étais la cousine d'Ai, et que je m'appelais Ichigo ! Tiens, en parlent d'Ichigo, maintenant, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. C'est très étrange. J'ai été habituée à ce qu'on m'appelle toute ma vie Zoé, et non pas Ichigo ! Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Et puis, ça serait suspect si j'abordais un prénom européen ! Déjà que mon physique laisse franchement à désirer ma nationalité « japonaise », je ne vais quand même par en rajouter une couche avec mon « Zoé Sentier » ! Non, vraiment, Ishiyama, ça me va très bien._

-Tu écris quoi ?

Ichigo sursauta et rabattit la couverture de son carnet noir.

-C'est mon… journal intime, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Oh.

Ai resta debout près de la porte, regardant la petite fille aux cheveux bouclés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Commença Ichigo qui se doutait qu'Haibara n'était pas là pour lui passer le bonjour.

-On part dans cinq minutes.

-Ah, d'accord, merci, Ai-chan !

-De rien.

Et la scientifique sortit sans rien dire.

 _Brrr ! Elle ne me semblait pas aussi terrifiante en dessin !_ Pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle rangea son journal dans un sac qu'elle avait fait au préalable (pour vous dire à quel point elle était excitée), et fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche de chaussettes qu'elle avait acheté la veille avec Akai. Oui, elle faisait du shopping avec Aikai. Pourquoi pas ? Qui a dit que Akai n'aimait pas le shopping ? Elle se décida finalement à choisir une paire blanche (la simplicité avant tout !). Elle les enfila et descendit rejoindre l'autre petite fille qui l'attendait dans le salon, son cartable sur le dos. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la résidence, Ai se dépéchant de rejoindre la coccinelle jaune du prof, et Ichigo sautant dans la voiture rose* d'Akai.

Le prof démarra sa chère coccinelle et passa devant. La fillette devinait parfaitement Conan assis sur la banquette arrière, et Ai devant, à côté du professeur Agasa. Elle sourit, et attacha sa ceinture. Akai démarra à son tour, et suivit le vieil homme.

L'ancienne adolescente était toute excitée. C'était Kaito KID qu'elle allait voir, tout de même ! Elle pensait déjà à Aiko qui serait probablement jalouse ! Aiko… Sa meilleure amie… Elle effaça cette pensée de sa tête et regarda le trottoir qui défilait par la fenêtre. Elle vit un groupe de lycéenne passé, et Aiko revient dans sa tête, bientôt suivit de Daisuke. Elle la secoua, comme si ça pouvait la débarrasser des visages de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils restaient là, à flotter dans ses pensées.

-Ne*, Subaru-san… commença Ichigo, tes proches ne te manquent jamais ?

-Bien-sûr qu'ils me manquent, lui répondit-il gentiment, mais je me dis que c'est un mince sacrifice de ne plus pouvoir les voir. En échange, je peux sauver des vies, et quand tout sera terminé, je pourrais enfin les revoir librement.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

La fillette se tut.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? Continua-t-elle après un moment.

-Dans un peu moins de trente minutes.

-Mais c'est loin ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Il faut souffrir pour voir le KID, sourit Akai.

Ichigo pouffa. Alors comme ça, Akai Shuichi du FBI avait le sens de l'humour ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !

Elle porta son attention sur ses petits pieds qui ne touchaient même pas le bas de la banquette. C'était bizarre de se retrouver dans un corps d'enfant… Elle ne pouvait plus faire les mêmes choses qu'avant, comme préparé du café, sortir faire un jogging, et tout le reste… En plus, bienvenue chez les primaires ! Conan l'avait déjà inscrit à l'école Teitan, dans la même classe que les Détective Boys…

-Ichigo-chan, est-ce que tu sais ce que Haibara pense de moi ?

La petite fille releva la tête et regarda Akai.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et que tu sais tout de nous, cela veut dire que tu sais ce que Haibara pense de moi, expliqua-t-il comme pour se justifier.

-Tu as peur qu'elle soit effrayée par toi ?

Subaru Okiya, alias Akai Shuichi ne répondit pas.

-Au début, dit Ichigo, elle pensait que tu étais un membre de l'Organisation. Tu portais la même aura qu' _eux_.

Elle s'interrompit :

-Enfin, dans le manga, Ai a comme un sixième sens qui lui permet de sentir les hommes en noir. Et, c'est une hypothèse, mais je pense qu'elle te perçoit comme étant comme _eux_ car tu as déjà fait partie de l'Organisation auparavant.

Akai acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Bref, reprit Ichigo, même si Shinichi avait relativement confiance en toi, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tu faisais partie de l'Organisation.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle était peut-être une grande fane de Meitantei Conan, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de tout non plus ! Elle réfléchit, et continua, sûre d'elle :

-Mais lorsque Conan a été kidnappé, et que tu t'es proposés pour les aider*, le professeur et elle, elle a commencé à avoir confiance en toi. Je pense qu'elle se méfie moins, maintenant, mais je n'en suis pas sure… Ah… Si seulement j'avais Détective Conan World Wiki sous la main !

-Le Détective Conan World ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est un site où je vais... Enfin, où j'allais souvent. Il y a tout à savoir sur les personnages de... Enfin… J'veux dire… Sur vous, quoi !

Akai sourit, et reporta son attention sur son volant.

-Merci, Ichigo-chan, finit-il par dire.

-De rien ! C'était tout naturel de te répondre !

Et ils continuèrent à rouler.

/

-Youpiiiiiiii ! Hurla Ichigo en sautant de la voiture, et en sautant sur place.

-T'as vraiment 17 ans ? Ironisa Conan avec son air blasé en descendant à son tour de la coccinelle, bientôt suivit d'Ai et du professeur.

La fillette se retourna et regarda le détective dans les yeux :

-Tout d'abord, j'ai _vraiment_ 17 ans, ensuite, Kaito Kid est l'un de mes personnages préférés, et peut-être que pour _toi_ c'est parfaitement normal, mais pour _moi_ c'est in-cro-yable ! Alors malgré tout le respect que je te dois, tu te tais, et tu me laisse profiter de l'instant présent !

Et elle partit rejoindre son « parrain », toute excitée sans entendre la réponse du garçon.

-On dirait que je commence à l'aimer celle-là, fit Ai avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai entendu Haibara, grogna Conan en continuant à marcher, les mains dans les poches.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ichigo s'engouffra dans le grand musée où était exposé le neuvième plus gros diamant du monde : le « Jubilé ». Elle était fascinée par le nombre de garde déployé. Comme quoi, Nakamori-keibu n'avait pas chômé ! Kaito KID allait avoir du boulot ! Ichigo ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant de la réussite de l'une de ses idoles. Jamais Gosho Aoyama ne laisserait Kaito KID se faire capturer ! Elle sourit à cette pensée. Quelle idiote ! Gosho Aoyama ne pouvait pas être derrière tout ça ! Elle n'était même pas une de ses personnages !

Alors qu'elle marchait en pensant à ça, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle tomba en arrière sur les fesses, légèrement sonnée. Deux voix fusèrent alors :

-Bravo, Kaito ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !

-Ca va Aoko ! Je ne regardais pas devant moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Une voix de fille et de garçon… Lycéens, c'était clair ! Mais, par-dessus tout, ces voix lui rappelaient quelque chose…

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, petite ?

Ichigo releva la tête. Le garçon lui tendait la main, et quand elle vit son visage, elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi est-ce que cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose.

C'était Kuroba Kaito.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE* (le grand retour !)**

Voiture rose* : bon, en fait, je suis pas sûre sûre que la voiture de Subaru Okiya soit rose, mais d'après moi, elle n'est pas rouge. Donc… ne m'incendiez pas, d'accord ?

Ne* : ça veut dire « dis » en japonais. Par exemple : _Ne, Subaru-san_ ou _Dis, Subaru-san._

Mais lorsque Conan a été kidnappé, et que tu t'es proposés pour les aider* : voir épisode 672 à 674 de Détective Conan, ou file 798 à 800 de Détective Conan.

* * *

 _ **Voili voulou ! C'est le grand retour de moi la magnifique (je suis très modeste, je vous assure !) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Je l'ai terminé à l'aéroport (vive les voyages !), et j'ai affreusement mal au dos en ce moment (aïe…). Bref, à la prochaine ^^ !**_

 _ **PS : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci beaucoup à tous les followers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça me donne l'impression que des gens me lisent ! Continuez, vous êtes super )**_


	5. CHAPITRE 5

_**Nouveau chapitre ! Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! Grâce à vous, j'ai le courage de continuer à écrire (oui, car je suis très flemmarde) ! Bon, après ce petit moment remerciement, voici la suite du**_ _ **Perpétuel cauchemar d'Ichigo Ishiyama**_ _ **ou plus communément appelé "L'histoire de Zoé Sentier" (la responsable de ce nouveau nom se reconnaitra XD).**_

 _ **Ah oui, à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé qu'à chaque fin de chapitre, il y aura un extrait de l'ancien journal d'Ichigo.**_

 _ **Et ça me fait penser que pendant le chapitre 3 et 4, j'ai complétement zappé de mettre le disclaimer ! Sacrilège 0_o !**_

 _ **Donc, DISCLAIMER : les personnages de DC ne m'appartiennent pas, et seulement Ichigo relève de ma création (avec Aiko, Daisuke, Mathis, et etc…)**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Une improvisation théâtrale ? Demandez à Ichigo Ishiyama !**

Aiko resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés de terreurs. Son amie lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis ferma les yeux. La Porsche la percuta de plein fouet. Une Porsche 356 A pour être plus précis. Etant une grande fane de Meitantei Conan, elle l'aurait habituellement pointé du doigt en criant, hystérique : « Ho ! Une Porsche 356 A ! Vous avez vu ? La même que Gin ! Wouah, la classe ! », mais là, c'était autre chose.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis réagit. Elle courut vers sa meilleure amie qui était allongé quelques mètres plus loin de la voiture noire, et hurla son nom à plusieurs reprises :

-Zõi ! Zõi ! Zõi !

Aiko sentit les larmes monter, puis elle éclate en sanglot.

-Zõi… Zõi… Je t'en supplie… Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! REVEILLE-TOI !

Elle se mit alors à la secouer comme un prunier. La tête de Zoé fut ballotée dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en blouse blanche ne pose la main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers l'ambulancier, le visage mouillé de larmes. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer que quelqu'un avait appelé une ambulance. Ils avaient été rapide. Ou bien... peut-être est-ce le temps qui s'était accéléré d'un coup ?  
Elle reporta son attention sur le corps inerte de la franco-japonaise, avant de verser quelques sanglots.

Quant à lui, Daisuke n'avait pas bougé, choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était de sa faute… De sa faute… S'il n'avait pas touché à ce journal intime, Zoé ne serait pas allé sur la route pour le récupérer et… et… De sa faute… Sa… Faute… Faute… De sa… Faute… De sa faute… Rien que de sa faute… Oui de sa faute, et rien que de sa faute…

Ce phrase flotta encore longtemps dans sa tête, et ce n'est que quand il entendit le hurlement des sirènes au lointain, et qu'il vit les gens qui s'étaient regroupés se disperser, qu'il se décida enfin à partir. En oubliant le lycée, ses parents, Aiko, et en délaissant toute responsabilité.

/

 _Je rêve de devenir actrice. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 9 ans, lors de mon premier tournage. Oh, je n'étais qu'une petite figurante, mais ça m'allait. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était que j'étais passée devant des caméras, accompagnée de Mathis et de maman. Je jure que quand j'aurais mon bac, j'irais à Paris faire mes études de cinéma. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Tokyo, au contraire, à Paris, je serais loin de Aiko et de Daisuke, mais c'est là-bas que je compte faire ma vie, et je ne changerais pas d'avis._

 _D'ailleurs, tu sais que…_

Aiko referma doucement l'ancien journal intime de sa meilleure amies en souriant. Malgré la disparition soudaine de Daisuke, et l'accident quasi mortel de Zoé, celle-ci lui redonnait toujours le sourire avec son ancien journal. Il y avait pleins d'anecdotes, dont certaines très étranges !

Elle posa son regard sur le nouveau carnet noir de sa meilleure amie posé sur la table de nuit de la chambre d'hôpital qu'on avait retrouvé après l'accident, puis sur son visage impassible et endormi. Elle était dans le coma. Le choc avait été si grand... ! Heureusement, au niveau des blessures, elle n'en avait pas eu de mortelle, et il n'y avait rien de bien grave à part quelques côte cassé, un bras foulé et une vilaine coupure à la tête.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien. Daisuke avait disparu juste après l'accident. Personne ne savait où il était parti mais Aiko était sûre d'une chose, ça avait un rapport avec Zoé !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la lycéenne tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle arrivante.

L'infirmière qui s'occupait constamment de la jeune comateuse balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua Aiko.

-Oh, c'est toi, Aiko-chan ! Fit-elle en entrant entièrement dans la pièce, justement je te cherchais. Tes parents t'appellent, il faut que tu y aille.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et soupira, avant de se lever.

-Merci, je m'en vais.

Elle voulut sortir de la chambre, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta :

-Eh, ne t'en fait pas, elle va s'en sortir, ton amie, la consola-t-elle.

-Je l'espère, soupira Aiko à nouveau, avant de quitter définitivement Zoé et de rejoindre ses parents.

/

Ichigo ne se releva pas, la bouche grande ouverte, dans un état de total béatitude.

-Kuroba… Kaito ? Réalisa-t-elle.

Elle fut tellement étonnée de le voir qu'elle prit son accent français pour le dire.

 _Tiens…_ pensa Kaito _, une française ? Je reconnaitrais leur accent entre mille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, toute seule et sans adulte ?_

Il ne laissa rien paraitre de son étonnement, et répondit :

-Oui, c'est moi, mais… Comment me connais-tu ?

La fillette sortit de son étrange torpeur, et se rendit compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle le connaissait peut-être, mais pas lui !

 _Réfléchit, réfléchit Zoé ! Laisse parler ton talent d'improvisation théâtrale ! Euh… Euh… Je sais !_

-Alors c'est vraiment vous ! Dit-elle innocemment en se relevant précipitamment, oh, enfin, me voici devant le fils du grand magicien ! C'est bien vous, hein, le fils de Toichi Kuroba ?

Kaito garda sa poker face, mais détecta tout de même quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cette gamine était étrange… On dirait qu'elle… jouait la comédie ? Un peu comme…

-Oui, c'est bien moi, alors comme ça tu es fane de mon père ?

-Pas qu'un peu ! C'est lui le premier a m'avoir montrer un tour de magie !

Elle sautait sur place, en faisant monter l'excitation dans sa voix. Voilà, normalement, ça devrait passer. Comme quoi, elle était vraiment destinée à faire du cinéma !

-Oh, alors, tu aimes les tours de magies ?

La petite fille ouvrit grand la bouche, un sourire gagnant son visage. Cette fois, ce n'étais pas de la comédie : un tour de magie de la part de Kuroba Kaito, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

-Oh oui oui oui oui oui oui ! J'adore les tours de magies !

-Je vais t'en faire un alors ! Je vais compter jusqu'à trois : un… deux… et…

Aoko toussota derrière l'adolescent, ce qui arrêta son compte à rebours.

-Ce ne serait pas un peu mieux d'essayer de trouver ses parents ? Suggéra-t-elle

Le jeune homme s'indigna :

-Aoko ! Tu m'as coupé en plein milieu de mon tour !

-Tu m'exaspères, Kaito ! S'énerva la jeune fille en levant les yeux aux ciel (enfin, au plafond), le plus important, c'est de trouver ses parents !

-Oui, sauf que c'est une fane de mon père ! Je me dois de lui faire un tour de magie, quand même !

-Non ! Elle est toute seule, il faut trouver ses parents !

-La magie est plus importante !

-Ses parents !

Ichigo regarda les deux se disputer. Ils étaient vraiment comme dans le manga ! Toujours à se battre !

-Pour mes parents, dit-elle en coupant cours à la discussion mouvementée, je ne suis pas venue avec eux, mes avec ma cousine, mon parrain, et deux amis.

-Tu ne veux pas un tour de magie ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu.

-Mais non ! Elle cherche son parrain, j'te dis ! Dit-elle avec un sourire de victoire.

-Ah, mademoiselle a changé d'avis, apparemment ! Je croyais qu'elle cherchait ses parents !

-Bakaito* ! C'est la même chose !

-Ah non, excuse moi, il y a quand même une petite différence !

La petite fille les regarda se disputer. D'un côté, elle trouvait ça extrêmement drôle, et de l'autre, elle était exaspérée. Non mais ils avaient quel âge ?

-Ichigo-chan ! Fit la voix de Conan, tu viens, on doit aller voir « Le Jubilé » !

La fillette se retourna vers lui.

-Tiens, les voilà, justement ! Au revoir mademoiselle, au revoir monsieur ! J'ARRIVE CONAN-KUN !

Et elle partit en courant, plus que satisfaite de sa discussion avec Aoko et Kaito.

 _Alors comme ça, c'est l'amie de Tantei-kun*…_ déduit-il en la regardant partir et en ignorant la réponse cinglante de son amie _, aurait-elle le même… problème_ _? Ça expliquerait qu'elle joue la comédie. Mais… quelque chose cloche chez cette Ichigo… Mais quoi ?_

N'arrivant pas à trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas, il haussa et les épaules et continua de marché, se faisant sermonner pas Aoko sur sa maturité et son sens de la priorité déplorable.

/

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux ? Demanda Conan en la voyant arriver.

-Je faisais connaissance. Ce sont des personnages important.

-Hummm… Fit-il, suspicieux, alors pourquoi je ne les connais pas ? Je suis pourtant le personnage principal, d'après toi !

-Oh, tu en connais au moins un !

Et elle rejoignit son « parrain » qui marchait devant.

-Ichigo-chan est vraiment spéciale, hein ? Dit une voix à ces côtés.

Conan tourna la tête vers le professeur qui venait d'arriver, et acquiesça :

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une petite fille qui dit venir d'un autre monde et qui prétend tout connaitre sur vous. C'est comme si… si nous n'avions aucun secret pour elle, qu'elle savait tout sur tout.

-C'est vrai, approuva Agasa, mais je me demande comment est-ce qu'elle le vit… Ça doit être dur pour elle d'être loin de sa famille.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et fixa le vieil homme, tout en continuant à marcher.

-Je veux dire, se justifia-t-il, toi, tu peux voir Ran, ton père, ta mère, Heiji, mais elle… C'est un peu comme Ai-kun, elle n'a pas de famille ici…

C'est justement à ce moment-là que la petite fille aux cheveux auburn se décida à les rejoindre.

-On parle de moi ? J'ai cru entendre un « Ai-kun » par ici.

-Non, on parle de Ichigo-chan, rectifia Conan, on trouvait qu'elle était spéciale.

-C'est vrai qu'en matière d'étrangeté, on a du mal à faire mieux.

En prononçant ces mots, la fillette posa son regard sur l'ancienne adolescente devant eux, imitant le prof et le garçon.

-Mais, reprit-elle, tu ne devrais pas réfléchir à où est-ce que le KID va apparaitre et voler « Le Jubilé » ?

Conan sourit, et amena ses deux mains derrière sa tête en marchant, confiant.

-Déjà fait, j'attends juste qu'il arrive.

* * *

Extrait du journal de Zoé/Ichigo-Sentier/Ishiyama

 _6 Juin 2013_

 _Je déteste mon père, c'est officiel. Ça fait trois mois qu'il n'est pas là, et enfin il revient, qu'il est déjà en train de me hurler dessus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Hein, tu sais pourquoi ? Ba non, t'es qu'un carnet, mais on va faire comme si t'étais humain. Donc, tu sais pourquoi ? A cause d'une bête mauvaise note en maths ! D'habitude j'ai toujours des 90 ou encore des 85/100*, et là, je ramène un petit 48 qu'il me hurle dessus ! Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?! J'ai pourtant une moyenne générale qui équivaut un peu près à 18/20 en Europe ! J'ai le droit de ramener une note un peu moins bonne de temps en temps ! Et maman qui dit rien, non mais je te jure... Je les hais ! Je les hais tous ! Tu sais, des fois, j'ai envie de me suicider. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose me retient de le faire. C'est comme si mon cerveau activait une sorte de mécanisme pour m'en empêcher. Surement un mécanisme de survie._

 _Bon, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire ma frustration. De toute façon, ce soir je vais en boite avec Aiko, Daisuke, Sora et Hikaru. Ça me changera surement les idées ! Bon, ciao !_

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Tantei-kun* : c'est comme ça que le KID appelle Conan dans l'animé (après, je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose dans le manga)

Bakaito* : c'est un jeu de mot de Aoko entre "baka" (qui signifie "idiot* en japonais), et le nom de Kaito : bakaito.

90 ou encore 85/100* : au Japon, les notes ne sont pas sur 20, mais sur 100.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, en tout cas, j'espère ! J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir, et je pense qu'il n'est pas mal. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans les commentaires, comme ça peut-être que je m'améliorerais.**_

 _ **Ah oui, car je suis ce qu'on appelle une personne qui ne sort jamais de sa chambre et qui reste toute la journée devant son ordinateur alors qui ne se passe rien en attente d'un quelconque signe (comme une publication de vidéo, un mail, etc...), j'ai pu remarquer que certaine autre personne qui ont tout juste eu le temps de poster de nouveaux chapitres on été bloqué (comme moi) toute la journée, sans pouvoir aller sur le site. Bon, si vous n'avez pas comprit le sens de la longueee phrase avant, c'est juste que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu postez le chapitre plus tôt...**_


	6. CHAPITRE 6

_**Coucou ! Bon, j'avais promi qu'il arriverait en en fin de semaine (la semaine dernière, hein...), mais il y a beaucoup de chose qui ce sont passé : j'ai eu 4 tests dans la semaines, ma mère a eu un accident, mon père s'est barré à Varsovie pour le travail pendant que ma mère avec un accident, ma meilleure amie a du venir chez moi car sa mère s'est elle aussi cassée à Varsovie, bref, la ga-lère ! Pas le temps pour écrire ! Donc je suis vraiment vraiment désolée que le chapitre soit en retard.**_

 _ **Bref, ah oui, aussi, je voudrais remercier la personne qui s'est annoncée sous le nom de "Guest". Je suis heureuse que ça te plaises ! Et pour le dialogue entre Aoko et Kaito, j'avais peur qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment aux véritables, mais tu me rassures (piouf ! J'en faisais de ces nuits blanche ! -ironie-).**_

 _ **PS : moi aussi j'adore le "bakaito" d'Aoko, et j'étais obligée de le placer quelque part.**_

 _ **Ho punaise... Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai failli oublier quelque chose de pri-mor-dial à la survie de l'espèce humaine : DISCLAIMER, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (a part Ichigo, Aiko, Daisuke, Alicia, Mélissa, Geneviève, et etc... On va pas faire la liste de tous les perso que j'ai créer !), mais sont à Gosho Aoyama (ô notre maitre incontesté à tous... J'pars dans un délire chelou vous dites ? Nannnn...)**_

 _ **Ah oui, j'ai encore oublié quelque chose (non mais ça n'en fini pas !), j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, mes titres de chapitre seront SERIEUX !**_

 _ **Bon, j'arrête de vous faire poiroté (ce mot existe ?), et enjoyé votre lecture ^^**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : L'Organisation entre en jeu**

Ichigo zigzagua à travers la foule, tenant fermement la main de Subaru. Avantagée par sa petite taille, elle arriva rapidement au point central du musée : l'endroit où était exposé le fameux bijou.

La fillette s'approcha doucement du piédestal, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle aperçut alors un diamant argenté qui reposait sur un coussin violet très chic. Il était taillé comme les autres diamants qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie, hormis le fait qu'il y avait trois colonnes verticales qui lui donnait un air de tabouret (un tabouret un peu cabossé tout de même).

-Alors c'est lui le neuvième diamant le plus gros au monde… Souffla-t-elle en l'observant curieusement.

-Oui, acquiesça son « parrain », c'est « Le Jubilé ». C'est un diamant qui a été autrefois donné à la reine Victoria d'Angleterre. Actuellement, il est dans la collection de diamant de Robert Mouawad.

-Robert Mouawad ? Demanda la petite fille, ça ne me dit rien…

-C'est l'une de ses premières expositions au Japon. C'est normal que tu n'en est pas vraiment entendu parler.

-Mouais… fit-elle, consciente qu'elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des grands collectionneurs de pierres précieuse, mais il n'est pas un peu inconscient de venir ici ? C'est quand même là que le KID frappe le plus !

-Il est venu ici pour lui tendre un piège, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ichigo et Subaru se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur.

 _Saguru Hakuba… La dernière personne que je voulais voir…_ Pensa rageusement la fillette en voyant arriver un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

-Et pourquoi tendrait-il un piège à Kaito KID ? Demanda son « parrain », suspicieux.

-Oh, vous ne savez pas qu'il a déjà volé un magnifique diamant inestimable à Robert Mouawad ? Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous savez tellement de chose à son sujet ! Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne veut qu'une seule chose : l'arrêté !

-Parce que vous avez espionné notre conversation ? Fit la petite fille d'une voix froide.

-Loin de là ! Je passais juste par-là, et j'ai vu que vous discutiez d'un sujet qui me passionne !

Ichigo allait répliquée quand un petit « Ding ! » se fit entendre. Le détective anglo-japonais sortit une montre à gousset d'une poche intérieure de sa veste bleue marine.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous quitter ! Dans exactement 57 seconde et 89 centièmes, le KID va apparaitre, et je me dois de l'accueillir ! Au revoir, monsieur, mademoiselle…

Et il fit un baisemain à la petite fille de 7 ans qui lui lança un regard noir, avant de partir.

-Ichigo-chan, pourquoi as-tu été aussi… désagréable ? Demanda Subaru en regardant partir le détective.

-Je hais ce détective, plus que je hais quiconque d'autre sur terre ! Il est absolument… absolument… Rahhhh ! Il est insupportable !

Akai haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, cette petite fille qui semblait si inoffensive pouvait haïr quelqu'un ? Et ce quelqu'un était en plus un détective lycéen réputé !

Soudain toute les lumières s'éteignirent. L'ancienne adolescente poussa un cri excité. Enfin ! Le KID allait rentrer en scène ! Ce ne fut pas la seule qui s'était impatienté d'ailleurs, car des cris hystériques se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Et c'est là que les lumières se rallumèrent. Kaito KID apparut alors, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, en lévitation au-dessus du piédestal où était posé « Le Jubilé ».

L'assemblée poussa un murmure d'admiration.

-Ladies, and gentleman ! Ravi de vous voir si nombreux ce soir pour mon spectacle de magie !

Les hurlements hystériques redoublèrent, bientôt suivi de « KID ! KID ! KID ! ».

-Allons allons, calmez votre enthousiasme ! Je vais avoir besoin de silence pour me concentrer !

Ichigo était pendue aux lèvres du magicien. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais quelque chose d'autre retint son attention. Où était tous les policiers ? Elle aperçut Conan non loin d'elle qui semblait agité. Lui aussi se demandait où ils étaient tous passés… Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Puis soudain, elle vit un éclair alarmant parcourir ses yeux, et il quitta sa place pour courir vers Ai. Il lui saisit la main, et ils s'enfuirent de la foule. La petite fille fut alors tentée de le suivre. Où allaitent-ils ? Pourquoi aussi rapidement ? Quelle raison ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kaito KID, et put presque le voir froncer les sourcils.

Apparemment, lui aussi avait vu son cher « Tantei-kun » partir. C'est ça qui la décida. Elle abandonna le tour de magie du KID, qui prévoyait pourtant d'elle incroyable, tourna les talons, et fonça du côté où Ai et Conan était parti. Elle sortit de la marée de gens et continua à courir, cherchant des yeux les deux adultes rajeunis. Essoufflée par sa course, elle s'arrêta pour respirer.

 _L'Organisation est ici, l'Organisation est ici..._ paniqua-t-elle _, je suis sûre qu'elle est ici ! Pourquoi Shinichi aurait-il prit Ai avec lui, sinon ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Que veulent-ils ! Shiho ? Je croyais que Vermouth avait promi de la laisser tranquille ! Oui, mais c'est peut-être Gin, Vodka, ou encore Bourbou ? Non, impossible, seule Vermouth sait que Ai est Shiho ! Rahhhhh ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?_

Quand elle eut reprit son souffle, Ichigo recommença à courir, mais bien vite un point de côté vint lui chatouiller la côte.

-Saleté de corps d'enfant ! Jura-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle s'arréta de nouveau, cherchant Ai et Conan des yeux.

 _A ba bravo, Zoé !_ Se félicita ironiquement la fillette, _tu les as perdu ! Et le KID qui fait son show... Si seuleument il pouvait m'aider ! Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Allons, allons, ma pauvre Ichigo, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité !_

Elle jura (encore), et se remit à les chercher, tandis qu'elle entendait les hurlements hystériques des fans derrière.

-S'ils ne sont pas ici, c'est qu'ils sont autre part... Réfléchit-elle à voix haute en faisant les cents pats.

Elle lacha un petit rire en s'arrétant :

-Evidemment que s'ils ne sont pas ici, ils sont autre part ! Faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner !

La petite fille reprit son sérieux.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont sur le toit ? Mais pourquoi seraient-ils en haut ! Ca n'aucun sens ! Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait un accès au toit ! Je ne sais vraiment pas...

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit un peu à dériver sur au sujet :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais qu'apprendre et appliquer ? Il n'y a que en cours que je suis intelligente, on dirait... Je suis une idiote qui se prendre pour un génie, voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Je ne sais ni résoudre des enquêtes, ni comprendre une énigme ! Quand j'essaye, on dirait que ça provoque un... un court circuit ! Et puis je parle toute seule en plus ! Non mais je te jure ! Imagine si quelqu'un me surprenait à me parler comme ça à moi même !

-Et bien oui, c'est vrai que ce serait terrible...

-Tu vois, Zoé ? Même la voix le dit ! Tu devrais l'écou... Attends... La voix ?

Elle fit volte-face, et elle vit comme qui dirait un casse pied de détective anglo-japonais prétentieux, et malheureusement talentueux.

/

-On sera à l'abri, ici… Fit Conan, essoufflé, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture du prof et de rentrer à l'intérieur, suivit d'Ai.

Il rangea les clés qu'il avait emprunté au prof sur le coup dans la poche, et s'assit sur la banquette arrière, à côté de Haibara.

Celle-ci était terrifiée. L'Organisation était ici, au vol du KID. Comment elle le savait ? C'était son instant qui le lui disait ! Shinichi avait peut-être un sixième sens pour reconnaitre les gens bons et les gens mauvais, mais elle, son truc, c'est qu'elle pouvait sentir les membres de l'Organisation. Et là, ça empestait les hommes en noirs !

Heureusement, Conan s'en était rendu compte, et l'avait emmené ici. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou un mauvais idée… Ai chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas être aussi pessimiste !

Elle posa son regard sur Conan, qui était agité. Il restait très vigilent, et ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs un peu partout, pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne suspecte ne s'approche trop près de la voiture.

Le petit garçon observa avec attention l'entrée de l'énorme musée. Rien. Nada. Il patienta quelque instants. Pourquoi l'Organisation était-elle ici ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne déployée dans le batiment ! Mais il s'inquiétait plus pour Haibara. Vermouth avait pourtant juré de la laisser tranquille ! Ou bien, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour elle ? Mais alors pour quoi ? Ou pour qui ? Et si c'était pour... Non... Impossible ! Pourquoi la connaitraient-ils ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 5 minutes qu'ils étaient là ! Il se détendit d'un coup, sans pour autant arréter de surveiller les alentours. Soudain il apperçut à l'entrée du batiment deux silhouettes. L'une était petite, et l'autre étant grande. Ils couraient. Conan rapprocha sa tête de la fenêtre et plissa les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil en reconaissant les deux individus.

 _Ichigo et... Saguru Hakuba ?_

* * *

 _Extrait du Journal de Zoé/Ichigo Sentier/ Ishiyama_

 _12 Juillet 2013_

 _Youhouuuuuuuu ! Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la date de sortie exacte du prochain film Meitantei Conan (le 18ème film : le Sniper Dimensionel) ! Youpiiiiiiiii ! Génial ! Bon, le titre ne m'enchante pas des masses, et le premier trailer ne sortira pas avant plusieurs mois, mais c'est quand même trop super ! J'ai hâte qu'il sorte ! Je sais, c'est dans hyper longtemps qu'il sortira, mais j'me dis que Alice, Geneviève et Mélissa devront attendre la traduction des fansubs, pendants que moi je serais en train de dévorer le malheureux film ! Mouahahahah ! Je suis DEMONIAQUE ! Oui, bon, je pars dans un délire chelou là..._

 _Bon, et tu sais, aujourd'hui, Aiko m'a raconté une super..._

 ***PETIT LEX... Euh... Mais y'en a pas en fait !***

...

* * *

 _ **Tadammm ! Tout d'abord : je hais véritablement Saguru Hakuba, mais il a quand même, malheureusement pas mal de fan, donc... je m'excuse si j'ai froissé certaines personnes.**_

 _ **Ensuite : Rtadammm ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Encore une fois, désolée du retard ! J'étais censée le posté Samedi tout de même !**_

 _ **Enfin : Merci merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, ça me fait trop trop plaisir ^^ !**_

 _ **Allez, ciao !**_


	7. CHAPITRE 7

_**Konichiwa ^^ ! Bon, je sais que je suis en retard. Et je suis tellement désolée !**_

 _ **Petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête qu'on va rebaptiser PVAL car "petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête" c'est trop long : En vrai, tu l'as écrit depuis 2 jours, sauf que tu as essayée d'écrire un autre chapitre et de poster les deux en même temps pour te faire pardonner par les lecteurs. Mais vue que tu es trop flemmarde, tu n'as pas réussie, donc tu as pris encore plus de retard !**_

 _ **Moi : Mais chuttttttt !**_

 _ **PVAL : Et maintenant tu m'introduis moi, pour essayer de te faire pardonner d'avoir poster ce chapitre encore plus en retard que tu ne l'étais déjà.**_

 _ **Moi : Mais euh... ! Tais-toi j'ai dis !**_

 _ **PVAl : Je peux pas me taire, car c'est toi qui écrit le dialogue à la rache en ce moment, et que c'est la troisième fois que tu essayes de l'écrire. Et vu qu'au fond, tu m'aimes bien, et que tu aimes bien jouer à la schysophrène, alors tu continues de me faire parler !**_

 _ **Bon, elle a raison, faut que j'arrète de la faire parler. Elle est trop énervante cette voix (J'entends des voix... Est-ce que je deviendrais folle ? PVAL : Surement. Moi : Mais chutttttteeeee ! Tu casses toute l'intrigue.)**_

 _ **Donc, nouveau chapitre, et comme je l'ai dit, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Et cette foi-ci, la flemmardise est la seule excuse que j'ai en réserve.**_

 _ **Sinon, j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 6, donc si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche avec le chapitre précédent, rassurez-vous. Vous n'avez qu'a aller relire le chapitre précédent, et ça ira.**_

 _ **Bon, allez, enjoy !**_

 _ **PVAL : Ouais, c'est ça, copie-donc le fameux "Enjoy" que tu vois absolument partout pour faire genre t'es stylée.**_

 _ **Moi *sort la hache de guerre familiale* : MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : 10 minutes avec un détective lycéen énervant et une fillette qui n'en est pas une qui le déteste.**

-Vous pouvez arrétez de me suivre, c'est bon !

-Non.

Ichigo s'arréta en serrant les points, puis fit volte-face.

-Vous n'avez pas le KID à aller arréter ?

-Si, mais il a annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas voler le bijou aujourd'hui et il est repartit.

-Ahhhh... Ironisa-t-elle, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a encore un troupeau de gens autour du "Jubilé"... D'accorrrrrrrd...

Le détective haussa les épaules tandis qu'il se remettait à suivre la petite fille qui venait tout juste de recommencer à courir :

-Nakamori-keibu pense que c'est un stratagème pour voler le bijou. Du coup, tout le monde pense que Kaito KID va revenir.

-Mais pas vous ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Mais toi, où va-tu ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Une mineure qui se balade toute seule dans un énormé musée qui court sans trop savoir aller, ça inquiète, quand même.

-Vous êtes mineur, vous aussi je vous ferais remarquer...

-Oui, mais plus grand que toi.

Et ils continuèrent cette conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur l'entrée du musée. Ichigo courrait sur le parking gris, et comme l'avait fait remarquer le détective, elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Elle regarda de tout les côtés, inquiètes, mais où était Conan et Ai ?

Soudain, elle s'arréta, arcant légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'assit sur un banc non loin, et se mit à réfléchir.

 _Réfléchis... Shinichi est un détective intelligent, doué, et qui par dessus tout veut protéger Ai qui est terrorisée par l'Organisation. Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Réfléchis... Réfléchis... Réfléchis !_

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder, puis vit la voiture rouge de Akai, et une pensée la frappa.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant du banc.

-Mai oui bien sûr quoi ?

Ah oui, elle l'avait oublié lui...

-Je viens de me souvenir où était allé mes cousins ! Dit-elle de sa voix la plus adorable et la plus fluette, je vais aller les rejoindre ! Merci de m'avoir accompagnée !

-Je t'accompagnes.

Ichigo expira bruyamment, en serrant le plus fort possible ses petits points.

-Je vous assure que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, vous savez !

-Je n'en suis pas si sur.

La petite fille inspira et expira un bon coup pour se calmer.

 _Ne pas le frapper... Ne pas le frapper... se força-t-elle a penser._

-Non mais vraiment ! J'insiste ! Et puis, mon cousin a 20 ans et est ceinture noir de karaté, je suis sûr qu'il saura me protéger! Continua-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée, malgré le fait qu'elle rêvait de le gifler.

-Ca m'éttonerait. Je t'ai vue arriver avec seulement deux adultes et deux enfants. Ca m'éttonerait que l'un d'entre eux ai 20 ans.

Zut. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'ai vu arriver.

-Ok, vous avez raison. Mais je vous rassure : je peux parfaitement les rejoindre sans qu'il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit !

-Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à eux.

-Bon d'accord, mais après, vous arrêterez de me suivre ?

-Si tes cousins sont bel et bien là-bà, oui

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle pourrait enfin se débarrasser de ce type plus que... que... qu'embêtant !

Ichigo se remit donc à courir, sachant maintenant parfaitement où elle allait. Elle zizagua rapidement entre les voitures et rejoignit enfin la coccinelle jaune. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. Mais il n'y avait personne.

 _Kuso... Ils n'étaient pas là en fait... Je suis vraiment trop nulle... Mais s'ils ne sont pas dans la voiture du prof ? Où sont-ils, alors... ?_

-On est derrière toi.

Elle sursauta, et se retourna. Elle se détendit quand elle vit qui l'avait interpellé.

-Ah, c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Et... euh... ça va Ai-chan ?

Haibara ne répondit pas. Elle avait trop peur qu' _ils_ l'entendent parler. Même si elle se sentait en sécurité avec Conan, elle était quand même terrorisée.

-Bon peu importe ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Reprit Ichigo en reportant son attention sur le petit garçon.

-Nous aussi ! L'Organisati...

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vit la tourner la tête vers le côté. Il fronça les sourcils, en tentant de regarder lui aussi a son tour, mais la petite fille l'en empêcha en sautant dans ses bras et dans ceux de Ai.

-Vous m'avez tellllllllement manquer ! Je vous ai chercher partout ! Subaru-san était très très inquiet, alors il m'a envoyé vous cherchez ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a vous retrouvez ! Heureusement que nee-san était là !

Et elle continua à les serrer dans ses bras. Le détective rajeuni aperçut du coin de l'oeil le détective lycéen arriver derrière eux et regarder la scène d'un regard étrange.

 _Elle n'aurait pas pu tout simplement nous prévenir qu'il était là au lieu de nous sauter dessus ?_ Maugréa-t-il dans sa tête.

Mais il répondit tout même à son calin pour que ce soit plus réaliste.

-Voilà mes cousins ! Annonça-t-elle en souriant après s'être décoller des deux enfants, vous pouvez partir maintenant ! Et puis mon parrain et son ami vont bientôt revenir, merci de m'avoir accompagnée, sayonaraaaaa* !

Saguru Hakuba la regarda un long moment. Puis, après qu'elle lui ai jeté un regard qui signifiait surement "aller, ciao ! Si tu ne pars pas, c'est que tu ne respectes pas tes promesses !", il se décida a partir, laissant les enfants derrière lui, en songeant à pourquoi est-ce que cette petite fille faisait toute cette comédie. Comme si... Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle parraissait être... Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-elle le détester autant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fillette l'interpelait au plus au point, et il se jura de se souvenir du nom par lequelle elle s'était appellée lorsqu'elle parlait toute seule : "Zoé Sentier".

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Le retour du petit lexique ! J'me suis rendus compte qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de mots en japonais, donc j'me rattrape ^^

Sayonaraaaaaaa* : ou au revoirrrrrrrr en français.

MC* : vous le verrez dans l'extrait du journal d'Ichigo, et ça signifie Meitantei Conan.

* * *

Extrait du journal de Zoé/Ichigo Sentier/Ishiyama

21 Aout 2013

C'est mon anniversaireeeeee ! J'ai 15 ans maintenant ! Plus que 5 ans avant que j'atteigne la majorité ! Et dans 2 ans, j'aurais 17 ans ! Et tu sais pourquoi c'est important d'avoir 17 ans ? CAR J'AURAIS LE MÊME ÂGE QUE SHINICHIIIIIIIII ! Youhouuuuuu ! Bon, voici un peu près les cadeaux que j'ai reçus pours l'occasion :

-Un nouveau tome de MC*

Génial.

-Pokémon X pour 3DS X

Méga Génial.

-Un livre

Moins Genial.

-Super Smash Bross sur WII U.

Sympa, sauf que c'était pour Mathis (le jour de mon anniversaire, hein... Merci tata)

Et y en a encore d'autre, sauf que j'ai la flemme de tous les répertorier. Vu que ma famille est plutôt nombreuse, j'ai reçu pas mal de cadeau. Mon cadeau préféré à surement été Pokemon X. Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je suis une GRANDE fan de pokémon (le jeu vidéo, hein, parce que l'anime, c'était bien quand j'étais petite, mais maintenant...). J'ai donc dévoré le jeu dès que les invités sont partis ! Dans le jeu, je m'appelle Ichigo (c'est quand même plus beau que Zoé), et je viens tout juste d'obtenir mon troisième badge (et ouais, c'est que je vais vite !).

Sinon, mis a part mon anniversaire et pokemon, aujourd'hui il s'est passé un truc de dingue ! Mariam Garet, tu sais, l'autre franco-japonaise, elle est venue, et elle m'a dit que Schuichi lui avait dit que Sera lui avait expliqué qu'en fait...

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour Samedi prochain, et peut-être avant, mais je ne ne vous garantis rien, aller, ciao ciao !**_

 _ **Et bien sûr, j'ai encore failli oublié le disclaimer... Non mais je suis vraiment pas possible !**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER (un peu en retard) : Les persos de DC ne m'appartiennent pas, maintenant, ciao.**_

 _ **PVAL : Tout d'abord, t'as dit trois fois "ciao" en trois phrases, et ensuite, c'est normal que t'oublies les Disclaimer, t'es tellement nulle !**_

 _ **Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais t'avoir tué avec la hache de guerre !**_

 _ **PVAL : PVAL ne meurt jamais !**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **PS : je sais que j'avais dit que désormais, mes titres de chapitre serait sérieux, mais j'ai pas pu résister pour cette foi. Et puis, j'avais pas d'autre idée !**_


	8. CHAPITRE 8

_**Sans commentaire sur le retard, et allons-yyyyyyyyy !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Vermouth enquête...**

 _Zoé Sentier_

Il entra sa recherche dans Google et patienta. Rapidement, de nombreux résultats s'affichèrent sur son écran.

 _Alors voyons voir... Une star... Une voiture... Le site du sentier textile sur Paris ?! Rien-a-voir. Passons. Mmh... Rien, rien sur elle... Comment est-ce possible ?_

Il porta à ses lèvres son verre de Saké*, et but quelques gorgées, avant de le reposer. Il reporta ses yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur, en réfléchissant.

 _Je me souviens l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un... réfléchit-il, oui, un petit garçon, il me rappelle quelque chose... Je crois que..._

 _Kogoro Mouri_

De nouveaux résultats apparaurent sur son écran lorsqu'il lança la recherche. Il cliqua ensuite sur image, et des photos du célèbre détective surnommé "Kogoro l'endormi" défilèrent.

 _Si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait... Ah ! Le voilà !_

Le jeune homme cliqua de nouveaux sur une brochure de journal, et zooma. Ses yeux survolèrent rapidement le texte, mais se posèrent surtout sur la légende de la photo, où était présent le grand Kogoro Mouri, ainsi que sa fille et...

 _Edogawa Conan..._

/

Vermouth se baladait déguisée en une jeune photographe dans l'enceinte du musée où était exposé "Le Jubilé". Pour quelle raison ? Retrouver cette fille que le Boss voulait tant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment une adolescente comme elle pouvait lui être utile, mais mieux valait ne pas poser la question. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'un autre monde existait, et que cette fille n'était pas né ici. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était si... Extravagant ! Mais elle avait tout de même suivit à la lettre les ordres du Boss, et cette adolescente était apparue.

Vermouth était presque sûre qu'elle était vivante. Pourquoi ? L'APTX ne tuait pas forcément, la preuve avec Cool Guy et Sherry. Il y avait donc une chance qu'elle soit encore vie.

La première chose qu'elle avait fait avait été de discuter avec Gin, et Vodka. Pour savoir ou exactement est-ce qu'ils l'avaient découverte. Réponse froide de la part de Gin, mais Vodka lui avait quand même expliqué. Elle avait donc envoyé un groupe là-ba, pour essayer de découvrir son cadavre. Malheureusement, rien. Elle pouvait donc en déduire qu'elle était en vie, et qu'elle s'était échappé, rajeunie.

Mais aucune trouvaille d'enfant n'avait été repertorié. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé ?

Ensuite, Vermouth avait envoyé plusieurs groupes dans différents endroits où il y avait de grand rassemblement de foule. Peut-être qu'elle se trouverait là-ba ? De son côté, elle était partie au casse du fameux Kaito KID, accompagnée de quelques hommes bien entendu.

Elle les avait posté à des endroits stratégiques du grand batiment, pour ainsi repérer immédiatement si une enfant aux cheveux bouclés aux airs d'Européene entrait.

Mais pour l'instant, rien.

Vermouth continua de marcher, tenant son appareil photo dans sa main pour faire plus réaliste.

Soudain, elle vit un petit garçon a lunette et une fillette aux cheveux auburn passer devant elle en courant. Elle fit volte-face, pour les observer de loin rejoindre la sortie, puis fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce Cool Guy et Sherry qui venaient de la froler ?

Elle ne chercha pas la réponse plus longtemps car elle entendit des voix venir par ici. Elle s'assit donc mine de rien sur un banc en marbre non loin de là, et patienta le temps qu'ils passent.

-Mais allez quoi ! Je suis préssée !

-Je l'avais remarqué.

-Très bien, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais qu'en présence d'un adulte, ou d'un membre de ta famille !

C'était une petite fille et un lycéen qui se disputait. Elle les srcuta, et haussa un sourcil. Une fillette aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux marrons, et aux airs d'Européennes... Mais, c'était elle !

La femme sourit. Elle se leva, et enleva le cache de son appareil, puis, elle prit les deux mineurs en photo. Elle le rangea, et continua a marcher. Le Boss allait être content.

/

-Konichiwa Mina* ! Au jourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans la classe, alors je vous pris de bien vouloir être gentil avec elle car elle est nouvelle à Tokyo, allez, présente-toi !

Ichigo avala sa salive, en serrant avec force la poignée de son cartable. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme un poisson en manque d'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi timide avec les gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ? Bon, d'accord, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Conan, Ai, ou encore Agasa, et elle leur avait parler sans problème, mais elle savait à quoi ils ressemblaient, ce qu'ils pensaient ! Et là... Elle avait particulièrement peur du regard que les gens pouvaient avoir sur elle, et ça la terrifier d'être vue comme quelqu'un d'idiot, de moche, ou encore de bizarre.

Paniquée, elle lança un regard Conan qui l'observait d'un regard blasé qui signifiait surement "Bah alors... Madame a perdue sa langue ?".

-Allez, n'aie pas peur... L'encouragea la maitresse.

-Je... Je... Bredouilla-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds, qui étaient devenus soudainement très interressant.

-C'est ma cousine.

Elle redressa la tête, et vit Ai s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre la main.

-Elle est un peu timide, et elle s'appelle Ichigo. Allez, viens.

Et elle l'entraina vers une table vide où elle était assise.

Un murmure parcourra toute la classe pendant qu'elle déposait son cartable et qu'elle s'installait. Elle ouvrit rapidement sa trousse, génée par tout les regards posés sur elle. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber trois stylos, ce qui lui valut quelque moqueries. Elle se baissa honteuse pour les ramasser puis se rassit à sa place en contemplant ses mains. Et maintenant elle était maladroite ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de pleurer pour un rien ! Et pourtant... Elle respira et expira de l'air, allez, ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toute manière !

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Sake* : alcool japonais que je n'ai jamais gouté et que je ne gouterais jamais.

Konichiwa mina* : "Bonjour tout le monde"

Toshimaen Amusement Park* : parc d'attraction aquatique à Tokyo

* * *

 _Extrait du journal de Zoé/Ichigo Sentier/Ishiyama_

 _21 Aout 2013_

 _Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniv d'Aoko ^^ On s'est trop amusé ! Daisuke était aussi énervant que d'habitude, et Aoko avait invité ce baka* de Lay (quel nom bizarre d'ailleurs !) On est allé à_ _Toshimaen Amusement Park* pour fêter ça ! C'était génial ! Et puis j'ai pu montrer mon super maillot de bain à tout le monde ! Ahhh... je crois que c'est la meilleure fête d'anniversaire qu'on ai jamais fêté !_ _Si seuleument ça pouvait rester comme ça à jamai_ Wouah... Vivement l'année prochaine pour que je puisse copier Aoko pour mon anniversaire !

* * *

 _ **Tadammmmm ! Je sais que j'ai été très très très mais alors très très longue pour la publication de ce chapitre (allez quoi, presque... 1 mois ? OH MON DIEU !), et j'en suis particulièrement désolée, mais je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'écrire, mais heureusement, super Shiho88 est arrivée, et m'a persuadée de continuer ! Du coup, ben je la remercie, et je promes désormais d'être un peu plus, euh... Ponctuelle ^^ En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plus, a plus !**_


	9. CHAPITRE 9

_**Coucou ! Vendredi dernier, je poste le chapitre et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une bonne centaine de commentaire me réclamant et me disant a quel point je leur avait manqué ! Bon, d'accord, pt'ête pas cent... Mais...**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **Bon, ça me fait plaisir de voir que beaucoup de personne attendait le chapitre huit, du coup ça m'a encore plus encourager à écrire le chapitre 9, et donc le voilà !**_  
 _ **On quitte un peu le monde de DC, et on se retrouve dans le "vrai", entre guillemet, avec une Aiko complètement dé-pri-mée. Alalala... Je la plein... Qu'est-ce que je peux être cruelle des fois...**_

 _ **ET JE VIENS DE ME RENDRE COMPTE QUE J'AI OUBLIE CE**_ CENSURE _**DE**_ CENSURE _**DE DISCLAIMER A LA NOIX !**_

 _ **Bon, vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais abandonner mon idée de mettre à chaque chapitre de cette fic un disclaime, parce que je sens que je vais pas y arriver. Donc j'annonce haut et fort : LE DISCLAIMER C'EST TERMINE !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Oui, tout était trop beau, et la vie avait décidé que plus rien ne serait comme avant.**

-"Bonjour bonjour ! Si vous écoutez cette voix, c'est que je ne suis pas là ! Peut-être que je suis en ce moment en train de bruler des voitures ? Qui c'est... N-non ! N'appellez pas la police ! Bon, laissez moi un message après le BIP et, euh... C'était une blague, hein..."

Aiko sourit. Le répondeur de Daisuke correspondait bien à son image : un peu foufou, très familier, et plutôt drôle. Elle soupira en pensant à tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et rangea son téléphone. Daisuke... Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Ca faisait quoi... Deux semaines qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ? Ses parents étaient effondrés... Tous ses amis à sa recherche... La police avait été prévenue... Depuis l'accident de Zoé, plus rien n'allait...

Elle marchait toute seule, son cartable sur ses épaules. D'habitude, elle était tout le temps accompagné de Zoé et Daisuke, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Très peu de personne dans l'école lui parlait. Elle était une fille timide, et généralement, elle avait un peu de mal à se faire des amis. Elle se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Zoé. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie...

 **/FLASHBACK\\\**

-Bah, pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

La Aiko de 6 ans redressa la tête vers celle qui venait de parler. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés cours et des yeux marrons doré. Elle était plutôt petite en taille, et avait une belle peau matte. La fillette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, puis la rouvrit, et la referma.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait un poisson rouge ! T'es muettes ou quoi ?

-N... Non...

-Ben parle alors !

-Euh.. Je... Je n'ai pas d'amis... C'est pour ça que je suis toute seule...

-Ah bon ? Fit innocement l'autre petite fille, c'est pas normal de ne pas avoir d'amis ! Mmm... Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si je devenais ton amie !

-Tu... ferais ça ?

-Bah oui ! Allez, viens ! Je vais te présenter à Daisuke-kun ! Comme ça t'auras un autre ami !

Elle lui prit les mains et l'entraina dans la cour de récréation.

-Attend... Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui chuchota soudainement la fille en s'arrêttant.

-A... Aiko...

-Ok... Moi c'est Zoé... Maintenant viens, mais chuttt...

Interloquée, Aiko vit Zoé s'avancer tout doucement vers un petit garçon qui portait un chapeau de pirate et un faux cache oeil, puis... lui sauta dessus en hurlant "BOUUUUUUU !" Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Mais euh... Zoï-chan ! C'est pas gentil ! Se plaignit-il.

-Hihihihihi ! Désolée ! Rit-elle, c'était juste tellement tentant ! Eh, d'ailleurs regarde ! Voici ma nouvelle amie !

Et elle s'écarta et attira Aiko vers elle.

-Daisuke-kun, voici Aiko-chan, et Aiko-chan, voici Daisuke-kun !

-Bon...jour...

-Salut ! Fit-il en souriant joyeusement, je suis Daisuke, mais tu peux m'appeller Barbe Noir !

La fillette rit doucement. Elle avait deux amis maintenant.

 **/FIN DU FLASHBACK\\\**

Elle soupira de nouveau. Ces deux là lui manquait... Les blagues pourries de Daisuke, l'ironie de Zoé... Tout ça s'était envolé, à cause d'un stupide accident et d'un journal intime. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur eux ? Ils étaient tellement bien, avant ! Trois lycéens dans la fleur de l'âge, découvrant la vie et ses difficultés, s'amusant chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier de leur existence... Tout était beau. Apparament trop, car du jour au lendemain, la vie avait décidé que tout allait changer, que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Maintenant, Zoé était dans le coma, et Daisuke s'était évaporer dans la nature (ou dans Tokyo, pour être plus précis).

Aiko soupira, encore. Un soupir triste, plus encore que les autres.

Soudain, la lycéenne se sentit buter sur quelque chose. Elle poussa un petit cris et s'affala par terre. Elle jura puis regarda autour d'elle. Un groupe d'adolescent la regarda de l'autre côté du trottoir en riant.

-Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?! C'est pas possible !

Elle se redressa en s'époussiérant et en rouspetant, puis se tourna vers l'objet démoniaque qui l'avait fait trébucher, ou plutôt, la personne...

-Da... Daisuke ?

Elle s'approcha lentement du corps de son ami. Il était méconnessable. Sur tout ces bras, il avait des traces de coupures, et ses cheveux noirs étaient tout enmellés. Sa lèvre supérieur était ouverte, et l'une de ses jambes étaient dans une position anormale. Il avait une joue balafrée, et ses vêtement étaient amples, comme s'il avait considérablement maigris.

-Da... Daisuke ! Fit-elle d'une voix paniquée, c'est... C'est toi ? Daisuke ! Daisuke ! Réveille-toi ! Daisuke ! S'il-te-plait ! Dit quelque chose !

Pas de réponse de se part. Elle vit des gouttes de sueur perlées sur son visage, alors elle posa doucement sa main sur le front de son ami. Elle le retira, inquiète. Il était chaud !

-Daisuke... ? C'est... C'est une blague, hein... ?

Aiko sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues. Non... Il ne pouvait pas... Pas lui... Pas Daisuke...

-Daisuke... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta, puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tout en pleurant doucement, à genoux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie en avait décidée ainsi ! Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle s'acharnaient sur eux comme ça ! D'abord Zoé et son accident, maintenant Daisuke ! C'était quoi la suite ? On allait la retrouver morte dans son lit ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que tout bascule de cette façon ?

-Aiko...

-Daisuke !

Aiko se précipita de nouveau vers lui qu'en elle entendit sa voix. Elle le retourna sur le dos, et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur. Les larmes continuaient de perler le long de ses joues, des larmes de soulagement. Il était en vie !

-A... Aiko... Répéta-t-il d'une voix faible

-Daisuke ! Daisuke ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu... Je croyais que...

-Aiko... E... Ecoute moi... Il faut qu'on aille dans... dans la cabane, tu sais... celle que...

-Qu... Quoi ? Mais... mais tu es blessés ! D'ailleurs j'appelle immédiatement les urgences !

-Aiko... Non...

-Et puis tu... tu as de la fièvre ! Je ne peux pas...

-Aiko...

-Mais je... Daisuke ! Tu es faible ! Et tes parents sont...

-Aiko... La supplia-t-il, pour moi...

-Je... Je ne sais pas si...

-Aiko...

-Je...

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Son coeur lui disait de faire confiance à son ami, et de n'appeller personne, mais son cerveau lui criait d'aller appeler les secours !

-Je sais pas... Daisuke... Tu... Et si...

-Il n'arrivera rien... Aiko...

-Mais... Je... Hésita-t-elle...

-S'il-te-plait...

-Raaahhhhh... Finit-elle par céder, bon, d'accord. Mais tu m'expliqueras tout après, OK ?

-Ou... Oui...

Et elle l'aida à se relever, et appela un taxi, en sortant son porte monnaie.

Oui, tout était trop beau, et la vie avait décidé que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUE***

Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien-Rien

* * *

Extrait du journal intime de Zoé/Ichigo Sentiet/Ishiyama

2 Septembre 2013

J'ai eu une de ces journées aujourd'hui, t'as pas idée ! Le matin, j'me lève, tout va bien, je suis contente, puis BAM le p'tit doigt pied ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Ensuite, je descend mangé, j'ai un peu mal au pied mais ça va, mais CRAC ! Je loupe une marche et je me defonce la cheville. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre. Après, je vais au collège, je boite à cause de mon pied, et il se met pleuvoir ! Je suis obligée d'aller chercher un parapluie à la maison en courant, et j'arrive en retard en cours ! Là, tu te dis, "C'est finis, y a pas pire comme journée !". Et bah non ! Je suis avec Aiko et Daisuke, c'est l'heure de manger, je déballe mon bento que ma mamounette chérie m'a fait, et y a deux gamins qui me bouscule, du coup, je tombe, et la moitié de mon bento est fichu ! Après, c'est la fin de la journée, et Aiko et Daisuke rente avec moi à la maison ("Pour plus de sécurité". Phrase très blessante de Daisuke). J'arrive chez moi, j'me dis que c'est terminée et que tout va bien maintenant, je dis au revoir aux deux là, je rentre, et je m'éclate le deuxième pied contre le cadre de la porte.  
Bref, journée toute pourrie : je ne le souhaite à personne...

PS : Vivement la fin de la journée...

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou ! Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous a plus (j'adore l'extrait du journal que j'ai écrit XD ), et bah, a +**_

 _ **Arrivederci (la personne concernée comprendra ;) ) !**_

 _ **PS : Ah oui, j'ai fais une erreur dans le dernier chapitre (ba ça arrive même au meilleurs !), du coup j'ai corrigé. Dans l'extrait du journal, je disais Aoko, au lieu de Aiko. Bon après, ça se peut je me suis gourée, alors le site n'a peut-être pas pris en compte que j'avais corrigée... bref, c'est pas Aoko, mais Aiko. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. A vendredi prochain (oui parce que je me suis fixée un jour de sortie de chapitre) ^^**_


	10. CHAPITRE 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : Vengeance**

Assise sur un banc, mangeant son bento, accompagnée d'une Ai qui ne bougeait pas ni ne parlait, on aurait pu dire que c'était probablement la plus triste rentrée des classes d'Ichigo. Et elle en avait vu des rentrées des classes ! Elle se rappelait même d'une qu'elle avait faite en France (mais elle avait déménagé peu après, terminant son année scolaire au Japon, pays qu'elle préférait larrrrrrrrgement) Souvent, tout se passait mal (comme maintenant), mais il y en avait tout de même quelque une qui… Non… En fait, elle détestait les rentrées…

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle qui avait décidé ne plus déménager (car être avec ses potes d'enfances au Lycée, c'est quand même cool), elle se retrouvait dans un monde parallèle, un nom fictif (qui était, disons-le, bien mieux que son vrai), avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en dessin. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait depuis un petit bout de temps comment cela pouvait-il être possible… Comment est-ce que Conan faisait pour avoir la même voix que dans l'animé… Et savait-il au moins qu'il était doublé par UNE FEMME ? Techniquement, ce n'étais pas _possible_ … Ils n'existaient _pas_ … Peut-être que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination ? Ou bien peut-être que c'était le paradis des fans de Détective Conan ? Après tout… Elle s'était quand même faite percuté par une voiture ! Elle s'imaginait bien, avec Aiko, au paradis de DC… Elle sourit à cette pensée d'elle et Aiko en train de rire et d'enquêter au côté de Conan et toute sa bande.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un toussotement non voulu de Ai, qui venait de s'étouffer avec un grain de riz. D'ailleurs… En parlant de Ai... Depuis quelques minutes, -en plus de penser à des trucs totalement absurde tel que ce paradis imaginaire- elle avait comme des remerciements sur le cœur, mais elle n'osait parler. Faisant semblant de manger, elle regardait du coin de l'œil la petite scientifique, toujours aussi calme et froide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ichigo sursauta, et failli en laissez tomber sa boulette de riz aux algues.

-R… rien !

-Je t'ai vue, tu sais.

-Faire quoi !

-Me regarder.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Bon, ok, je voulais juste te remercier pour tout a l'heure, voilà, c'est tout !

Ai souri, mais pas assez pour qu'Ichigo puisse le remarquer.

-Tu sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça, reprit-elle, mais je suis plutôt timide… Alors a chaque rentrée, c'est pareil ! Je… Je perds mes moyens, et voilà… C'est pour ça que je tenais à te remercier…

-De rien, dit simplement Ai.

Ichigo soupira de soulagement, et pu enfin commencer a réellement manger son bento.

 _Elle est vraiment très gentille… Je le savais, mais je ne m'en étais pas complètement rendu compte… C'est vrai que les avoir devant moi, c'est complètement fou ! Jamais je n'aurais pu un jour m'imaginer en train de discuter avec Shinichi, comme ça… Le plus grand détective ! Ah… Ce que je l'admire ! Même si je ne comprends presque rien à chaque enquête… En même temps, Gosho Aoyama exagère un peu sur certaine, hein ! On se demande comment il fait pour trouver des idées de meurtres aussi… euh… Originales ? Tiens, il est très bon ce bento ! On dirait ceux de mamans ! Ah… Ce qu'elle me man…_

-Oy, oy, qu'est-ce que je viens t'entendre ? Alors comme ça, Ichigo serait timide…

Elle arrêta aussitôt de penser que Shinichi était le plus grand détective. En fait, ce n'était qu'un idiot.

-Alors toi… Menaça-t-elle, repensant à l'attitude qu'il avait eu en classe, et qui ne l'avais, disons-le, ABSOLUMENT pas aidé.

-Qui l'eut-cru ? Continua Conan, un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas timide !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu vas vraiment me le payer !

-J'attends, j'attends.

-Kudo, arrête de l'embêter, chacun a droit à ses faiblesses, lâcha Ai, toujours en train de déguster son déjeuner.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai, la timidité n'est pas un défaut !

-Donc tu avoues que tu es timide. J'avais raison !

-Non !

Et ça continua jusqu'à ce que la fin de la pause déjeunée sonne, et qu'ils soient obligés de rentrer en classe.

/

Quand la fin de l'école sonna, ils sortirent tous les trois (suivis de près par Ayumi, Genta, et Mitsuhiko). Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Ran les attendre à la sortie, souriante.

-Ran-neechan ? Commença Conan, qu'est-ce que tu…

-On a terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui, et comme je savais que c'était la rentrée d'Ichigo-chan, je me suis dit que ça la rassurait que je sois là.

 _Ran, ici ?! Parfait… Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan machiavélique à exécution._

La fillette sourit. Il allait le regretter…

-Ran-neechan ! Cria Ichigo avant de se jeter dans les bras de la Lycéenne.

-Ichigo-chan, tout c'est bien passé ?

-Mmh ! Approuva la (fausse) petite fille.

-Très bien, je suis heureuse pour toi.

Ne voulant plus attendre, elle lâcha d'un ton très naïf.

-C'est vrai que ton amoureux c'est Shinichi Kudooooo ?

Elle les vis aussitôt devenir rouge, aussi bien Conan que Ran, qui toussota en répondant gentiment.

-Nonnnn ! Enfin… Euh… Oui, mais… je…

-Wouahhhhhhhhhh ! C'est trop cool ! J'adore trop comment est-ce qui résout les enquêtes et qu'il bat les méchants !

Conan avala sa salive, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Ichigo était beaucoup trop naïve et admiratrice à son gout…

-Tu penses que tu pourrais l'appeler au téléphone… ? J'aimerais lui parler !

Le sang du petit détective ne fit qu'un tour. Oh, oh…

-Je ne sais pas… Il est très occupé et…

-S'il te plait, demanda Ichigo, avec son air de petit chien batu.

Ran ne put résister, elle était vraiment trop mignonne…

-Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps, oui ?

La petite fille regarda la Lycéenne composé le numéro de Shinichi avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle voyait Conan s'enfuir discrètement. Son plan avait fonctionné, elle s'était vengé.

 ***PETIT LEXIQUEEEEEE***

J'en ai marre qu'il n'y ai plus de vocabulaireeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de prolonger les mots ainsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?)

* * *

Extrait Journal de Zoé/Ichigo Sentier/Ishiyama

12 Septembre 2013

Après quelque long moins d'attente, une fanfiction que je croyais jusqu'à la abandonné viens de redémarrer ! Je commençais vraiment à désespérée ! En plus l'histoire autour de l'univers de DC était vraiment très originale ( _ **Note de l'auteure : comment ça je me recycle… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis, je suis très modeste !** )_. Ça aurait été dommage d'abandonner une idée aussi bonne ! Je me demande par contre toujours pourquoi est-ce que l'auteure s'est arrêtée comme ça… Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais bon… Après tout, c'est sa vie privée ! La flemme de continuer à écrire, trop hâte de lire la suite que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… Ciao ciao petit journal !

* * *

 _ **TADAMMMMMMMMMM !**_

 _ **Est-ce que vous êtes content ? hein, oui que vous êtes contents, et vous kiffez le faite que je ne sois pas morte, hein !**_

 _ **Ca faisait trèsssssssssss longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit, et bordel, ce que ça fait du bien !**_

 _ **Par contre, je tiens à dire que vous risquez de voir très très rarement des chapitres. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : soyez patient. La preuve, je viens quand même de sortir le chapitre 10 après 6 mois d'attente (je ne sais pas trop en fait… Je n'ai pas vraiment compté… Peut-être plus ? Peut-être moins…). Bon, par contre, si ça fait 1 an que je n'ai rien posté, abandonné, ça ne sert à rien, c'est que j'ai laissé tomber.**_

 _ **Bref, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée, et que maintenant que je suis de retour, je compte bien terminée cette fic, bordel !**_

 _ **Je vous le promets**_ **3**


End file.
